A summary medical record currently in use in an ambulatory clinic will be revised to provide laboratory data, patient problems, and patient medications in a time oriented summary fashion by means of a computerized system. This record will be used as a replacement for the traditional medical record for most ambulatory encounters. In addition, it will be made available to any physician as requested by the patient who sees that patient at any place and at any time both within and outside of the University of California. Evaluation of this system will occur in two specialty clinics by means of a prospective medical record audit of encounters which have been randomized into three groups: 1) summary medical record plus traditionl record, 2) summary record only and 3) traditional record only. Evaluation of the usefulness of the automated summary medical record to those outside of the clinics participating in this study will occur by tabulation of the usage of this service and by follow-up phone interview of those physicians assessing this summary record remotely. Cost analysis will examine the savings to the hospital resulting from a reduced requirement to provide the medical record to the ambulatory clinics. In addition, all add-on costs to provide this automated record will be documented.